


Purple

by Chloe_Burgeroiz



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, Duke x Mac maybe, F/F, JD didn't kill ppl, JD has help, Lesbian, Looser squad fam, Secret Relationship, Textfic, Veronica not popular, secret lesbians, sneaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz
Summary: Veronica is a beautiful nobody, Chandler is a hot popular person. Why wouldn't their relationship be secret?Basically ChanSaw secret relationship where Veronica is a nobody, it's a chatfic.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	1. Smol Info

Veronica is a nobody.   
Doesn't wear a skirt, no she wears ripped tight black jeans, she does keep the jacket and scarfs too. And she deffo wears Panic! at the disco t-shirts. She goes to the gym so she buff. Plays the acoustic guitar, is a huge bisexual disaster, and cant cook to save her life.


	2. Who is "Blue"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MythicBitch/Red=Heather Chandler  
> Knife!=Heather Duke  
> Pure=Heather McNamara  
> Blue=Veronica Sawyer

**Cool Kid Squad**

**MythicBitch:** Tell me am I going crazy?

 **Knife!:** yeah

 **Pure:** r u on drugs again? bc ur spelling is good rn

 **MythicBitch:** Tell me have I lost my mind?

 **Pure:** bruh answer-

 **MythicBitch:** Am I just afraid of loving?

 **Pure:** OMG-

 **Knife!:** the mythic bitch in love? :0

 **MythicBitch:** Or am I not the loving kind?

 **Knife!:** deffo not

 **Pure:** ur in love!?

 **Knife!:** didn't knoe u dated some1

 **Pure:** Wut r u doing on dates? Kissing in the moonlight? Movies on a late night?

 **MythicBitch:** Getting old

 **Knife!:** r u talking ab ur exses?

 **MythicBitch:** I've been there, done that, supposed to be hot but it's just cold

 **Pure:** uhuh?

 **MythicBitch:** Somebody woke my heart up, sat fire to my soul

 **Knife!:** damn-

 **Pure:** who is it!?

 **MythicBitch:** can't sleep love~

 **Knife!:** nice and everyrhing but can u answer the question?

 **MythicBitch:** everyrhing

 **Pure:** Who is ittttttttt?

 **MythicBitch:** wouldn't u like to knoe wetherboy-

 **Knife!:** "Wetherboy"

 **MythicBitch:** U cannot speel either!

 **Pure:** ya'll- stop fighting

 **Knife!:** ya'll

 **Pure:** hooting tootin and shootin pardner

 **MythicBitch:** the fact that i can hear u say tath-

 **Knife!:** anyhow- tell us ur crushhhhh

 **MythicBitch:** no

 **Pure:** pls

 **MythicBitch:** I-... I give u to the end of the semester to figure it out

 **Knife!:** wat happeneds if we fail?

 **MythicBitch:** then i'll be the only Heather

 **Pure:** ominous

 **Knife!:** ez let's not fail

**Klance Wannabes**

**Red:** the Heaters r shit at advice

 **Blue:** Don't ask a heater then?

 **Red:** ... I meant The Heathers

 **Blue:** Heater Dick, Heater Macaroni and Heater Chandelier?

 **Red:** is that wut u call us all in ur hed?

 **Blue:** ah ye ive got dat big bren in hed

 **Red:** staph mocking my spelling pillowcase

 **Blue:** Anyways yes, I call them Heater Dick and Heater Macaroni

 **Red:** and me?

 **Blue:** It varies

 **Red:** right- todai then?

 **Blue:** I guess Hetta... or Heather, or Red

**Cool Kids Squad**

**Knife!:** omg ur blushign!

 **Pure:** :0 is it the boy!?

 **MythicBitch:** its nothing

 **Pure:** it is tho!

 **MythicBitch:** ... fine-

 **Knife!:** y?

**MythicBitch:**

**Red:** and me?

 **Blue:** It varies

 **Red:** right- todai then?

 **Blue:** I guess Hetta... or Heather, or Red

 **Pure:** THATS SO CUTE-

 **Knife!:** its just some nicknames

**Klance Wannabes**

**Blue:** I see you blushing... Hetta

 **Red:** Heather Chandler does not blush

 **Blue:** Why are you talking in third person? Weirdo

 **Red:** V ur the weirdo in this reltionshpi

 **Blue:** "reltionshpi"

 **Red:** i came here to hav a good time and im honsetly feeling so attacced rn

 **Blue:** oiasdhvib- Wait brb

 **Red:** okay? guess imma go back to the stop light trio

**Cool Kid Squad**

**MythicBitch changed the chat name to The Stop Light Trio**

**MythicBitch changed Pure's name to Macaroni**

**MythicBitch changed Knife!'s name to Dick**

**MythicBitch changed MythicBitch's name to Chandelier**

**Macaroni:** wh-

 **Dick:** No u!

**Chandelier:**

**Blue:** Heater Dick, Heater Macaroni and Heater Chandelier?

 **Red:** is that wut u call us all in ur hed?

 **Blue:** ah ye ive got dat big bren in hed

 **Red:** staph mocking my spelling pillowcase

 **Blue:** Anyways yes, I call them Heater Dick and Heater Macaroni

 **Dick:**...

 **Macaroni:** i already love him

 **Dick:** does he meme?

 **Chandelier:** wait brb-

**Klance Wannabes**

**Blue sent an image**

**Red:** i-

 **Red:** whod he shoot?

 **Blue:** It's just a joke, since he looks like a school shooter

 **Red:**... can i senf to heaters?

 **Blue:** No, send it to the Heathers tho

 **Red:** fuck u

 **Blue:** Maybe later

**The Stop Light Trio**

**Chandelier:** he memes

**Chandelier sent an image**

**Dick:** "He proteccc, He attaccc, but most importantly He shoot u in the baccc"

 **Macaroni:** y do u have a meme on the school shooter kid?

 **Chandelier:** blue made it

 **Dick:** do u make blue blue ;)

 **Chandelier:** im leaving

 **Chandelier:** fukc yall

**Klance Wannabes**

**Red:** do u have more memes of ur frends?

 **Blue:** You can see some of them If I can make memes of Dick and Macaroni

 **Red:** deal!

 **Blue:** https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1701491-holy-music-stops

 **Blue:** https://me.me/i/kurt-and-ram-start-making-fun-of-jd-jd-petty-73b641bf2e4b42b899fa648137682be2

 **Blue:** Here's the Heathers memes

 **Blue:** https://me.me/i/heather-duke-breathes-heather-chandler-shut-up-shn-shut-ups-uphtup-802086eb888e4f43b8a69e791fcced5c

 **Blue:** https://www.pinterest.es/pin/625155992016380606/

 **Red:** pffft-

 **Blue:** Come over tonight and we could watch some more memes I've made

 **Red:** pls- ur mother's cooking is best

 **Blue:**.. Do you love me just because of mom's food?

 **Red:** Sex too- 

**Red:** jkjk ur cute, pretty, sexy, dorky, nerdy, has good humor, makes me laugh, great at sex....

 **Blue:** aohnuifbhwjef-

 **Red:** how the turns have tabeled, ur blushing

 **Blue:** I- "turns have tabeled" 

**Blue:** dork

 **Red:** *gasp* Pillowcase

 **Blue:** ... Pillowprincess

 **Red:** shut-

 **Blue:** Don't you dare text me in class again!

 **Red:** ... fine

 **Blue:** good girl

**The Stop Light Trio**

**Chandelier:** https://www.pinterest.es/pin/625155992016380606/

 **Dick:** tru-

 **Macaroni:** ye u rly need to staph

 **Chandelier:** im working on it-

 **Dick:** u are?

 **Macaroni:** is it bc ur bf wants u to!?

 **Chandelier:**... yes

 **Dick:** ew letting boys have power over u

 **Chandelier:** u dont unserstad! he said no food from hsi mom and his mom's food is top teir

 **Macaroni:** uhuh? I wanna taste then

 **Chandelier:** no

 **Dick:** ya dating a mommas boy

 **Chandelier:** i guess...

 **Macaroni:** Ha! another clue

 **Chandelier:** fuck

 **Dick:** fuck ur boy toy

 **Chandelier:** I- no? he in class

 **Macaroni:** goody two shoes mommas boy- 

**Dick:** doesnt rly sound like ur type Heather- or should i say, "Hetta"

 **Chandelier:** well u dont know him on my lvl so shut up


	3. Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unicorn=Martha  
> Lesbibab=Betty  
> School Shooter=JD  
> *Scared Bi Noises*=Veronica

**The Cool Ones... I promise**

**Lesbibab:** WHAT DID U DO JD!?

 **School Shooter:** i did my bestpacito 

**Lesbibab:** gtfo

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** What did he do?

 **School Shooter:** it was an accident!

 **Lesbibab:** HE SPILLED SLUSHY ON MY FAVE SHIRT!?

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** JD...

 **School Shooter:** sorry mom

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** Stop calling me mom

 **School Shooter:** want me to call u mommy? 

***Scared Bi Noises*:** Fucking hide- I will kill you

 **Lesbibab:** I'm scared rn

 **Unicorn:** Veronica please don't kill JD

 **School Shooter:** its jsut the mommy issues speaking, sry mommy

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** I. Am. Going. To. Cut. You.

 **School Shooter:** i aint even worried about it

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** You are uninvited to movie night at Martha's

 **School Shooter:** NO PLS-

 **Unicorn:** You can come, don't listen to 'Ronni

 **Lesbibab:** U can only come if u buy snaxxxx

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** Fine, I will not kill JD.... BUT if he calls me Mommy one more time I'm castrating him!

 **School Shooter:** no my balls >;(

 **Lesbibab:** u sound like Kurt and Ram

 **School Shooter:** I- uuuuu- Veronica pls do not kill my balls?

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** Whatever, I maybe will be late to movie night

 **Unicorn:** Why?

 **Lesbibab:** is it ur giiiiiiiiirlfriend? that u wont let us meet?

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** ... P E R H A P S

**Klance Wannabes**

**Blue:** So, what I talked about last week...

 **Red:** ab ur frends?

 **Blue:** Yes, can you promise to be nice to them?

 **Red:** wait- u want me to meet them doday?

 **Blue:** Yes? If you aren't busy...

 **Red:** ... pick me up outside Duke's house

 **Blue:** oh- Are you hanging out with them? You don't have to go with me!

 **Red:** ur looser friends r better then those bitches

 **Red:** besides, all they want to knoe is who the "boy" im dating

 **Blue:** Promise to be nice to them

 **Red:** fine, i Heather Chandler, the mythic bitch and demon queen of Westerburg High promise that I will be nice to ur looser friends.

 **Blue:** Wow, no spelling mistakes

 **Red:** fuck u

 **Blue:** Maybe Later~

 **Blue:** Anyways, I'll be there in 10

**The Cool Ones... I promise**

***Scared Bi Noises*:** I'll be late, but I have a surprise 

**Lesbibab:** hwat's the suprise?

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** You will see

 **Unicorn:** I hope it's a puppy

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** I'll be there in 10 ok?

 **School Shooter:** got chu

 ***Scared Bi Noises*:** And for the love of god, you will get killed if you call me "mommy" JD

 **School Shooter:** i aint even worried ab it

**Klance Wannabes**

**Blue:** I'm here

 **Red:** coming!

 **Blue:** That's what she said

 **Red:** ... ur humor is like Kurt and Ram's sometimes

 **Blue:** I look much better then them at least

 **Red:** that is true love, that is true

 **Red:** oh btw Duke and Mac probably watching u trough the window

 **Blue:** Thankfully it's dark and I don't look like a girl that much...

 **Red:** ur beautiful dont ever doubt that

 **Blue:** What did I ever do to deserve you babe?

 **Red:** its more the other way around-

 **Blue:** ... Can I run over and kiss u? 

**Red:** fucking hope u do

**The Stop Light Trio**

**Macaroni:** DID U SEE THAT KISS!?!?!

 **Dick:** ye, add drives motor cycle to the list!

 **Macaroni:** I think I saw like shoulder length hair

 **Dick:** could be the light, but i'll add it

 **Macaroni:** taller then Heather too

 **Dick:** yeah

\---

Veronica sighed nervously. Heather squeezed her hand in re-measurement. 

"I'll be nice, don't worry" Heather whispered.

"It's not you I'm worried about..." Veronica mumbled.

She sighed again and rung the doorbell. Some seconds later JD opened the door, the last person she had hoped would open the door.

"Greetings an-" JD froze as his eyes settled on Heather.

"JD before you try to pull a gun on her, let us in" Veronica said coldly.

Heather almost froze up, so the rumors were true. JD really have shot someone.

"Don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you" Veronica whispered in Heather's hear.

JD led them to Martha's living room in silence. 

"I have arrived with Veronica and a unpleasant surprise" JD said dryly as he entered the living room. 

"JD" Veronica hissed.

"Anyways, this is the very pleasant surprise... my girlfriend" 

There was a beat of silence.

"IN CAHOOTS WITH THE ENEMY!" Betty said dramatically while pointing at Heather.

"Is she treating you good" Martha asked glancing down at their interlocked hands.

"You have very... odd friends" Heather whispered to Veronica.

"They are the best thought"

"Yep! We are!" Betty said.

"Don't worry, I've made her promise to be nice" Veronica said to Martha.

"More like begged me to" Heather grumbled crossing her arms.

Veronica blushed slightly and hoped she was the only one that heard that. She wasn't, because JD snorted.

"I've rented the Princess Bride!" 

Veronica wasn't surprised.

"Don't worry, I brought twister" Betty said leaning down on the couch.

"Twister? Are you really that brave to take the undefeated Twister champion on again?" Veronica asked 

She walked over to the couch, leaving Heather to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"I will beat you! I've been training" Betty said and flexed her arm.

Veronica quirked an eyebrow and slipped off her dark blue flannel shirt and flexed her arms. Heather's eyes widened and blushed, sure she had seen those amazing arms several times, but she was always this embarrassed by them.

"Look at that the demon queen is blushing" JD said and plopped down next to Veronica on the couch.

"I am not, you school shooter looking bitch" Heather said and started to approach the couch.

"Hetta be nice!" Veronica said turning around to look at Heather.

"JD please don't fight her" Martha whispered to JD and put in the disc.

Heather crossed her arms as she stood in front of the couch. Veronica was sitting in between Betty and JD, she wanted to sit beside her Girlfriend god dammit.

"Move" Heather addressed JD. 

"Nah" 

"JD" Veronica hissed.

"It's fine V, I can move" Betty said and arose. 

"Thank you" Heather said.

The room went quiet, Heather Chandler had just said thank you to someone. And that someone was a fucking nobody. 

Heather rolled her eyes and sat down next to Veronica. Veronica grinned at her and slung an arm over her shoulder.

The movie was fine, Martha was mouthing along with every line as if she got it memorized. Betty was watching it but she seemed slightly bored. JD had fallen asleep. And Veronica, oh god Veronica. Veronica had teased her during the whole movie.

When the credits rolled Betty arose and stretched. 

"Twister?" She asked grinning.

"You are on!" Veronica said and arose too.

Heather wouldn't admit it but she felt cold without Veronica's touch. JD bolted awake when Veronica had spoken. He grumbled out a "huh?" and went back to sleep again.

"I'll be the spinner again... Heather you gonna join them?" Martha asked her nervously.

"I'll go up against the winner" Heather answered.

Veronica and Betty set up Twister quickly. Veronica handed Martha the spinner and kissed Heather on the cheek "for good luck". She walked over to Betty that was standing by the Twister mat.

"Let's get this going, wimp!" Betty said and stretched out her arms.

"Don't cry when you loose, loser!" Veronica retorted.

"Veronica, left foot red" Martha instructed and the game was on.

Veronica did in fact win. Heather couldn't help but to blush when the taller girl's shirt rode up showing off her abs. She was more flexible then Heather had thought.

"Hetta you're up against me" Veronica said after striking an dorky victory pose.

"Don't go easy on me babe" Heather sauntered over to Veronica. 

"Are you two ready?" Martha asked.

Veronica gave her thumbs up and Heather nodded curtly.

"Give me the first one" Heather said.

"Oh uhm okay!... Right hand yellow"

As the game went on, their bodies had became a big mess, tangled together. At some point Heather had glanced over at Martha as she said Veronica's color, she didn't even spin. 

Heather blushed, Veronica's face was so close to her face. Their position was rather suggestive. Heather was in some kind of weird position looking up at Veronica, her limbs ached. Veronica on the other hand had one leg in between Heather's legs and her arms were on either side of Heather's head. 

Heather suddenly got an Idea. She leaned up and pecked Veronica on her lips. Veronica's face went beet red and she slipped and fell. Heather's back hit the floor with a thud and Veronica landed on top of her.

"Haha! I win- suck on that pillowcase" Heather said, not noticing Veronica's flustered face.

"Look at her face" Betty cackled looking at Veronica.

"Care to get off of me now?" Heather asked the very flustered girl on top of her.

"Nah, I think its rather comfy here" Veronica whispered huskily. 

"I will throat punch you" She threatened. 

"Fine-" Veronica huffed and crawled off her.


	4. Duke and Mac's unexpected cockblock

Heather shivered, why hadn't she brought a jacket.

"Here" Veronica said and handed her her denim jacket.

"Thank you" Heather said and put on the too big jacket.

"Are you ready to go then?" Veronica asked and walked over to her Motorbike.

"Let's go" She said and took her helmet.

They speed of towards the Chandler Mansion, Heather grabbing onto Veronica tightly.

Veronica recognized Heather's red Porsche and her parents cars, but not the green Jeep. She turned to look at Heather while quirking an eyebrow.

"What is it dweeb?"Heather asked and got off the Motorbike.

"New car?" Veronica gestured to the Jeep.

Heather's eyes widened. 

"Change of plans, you can't sleep over-"

"But my cuddles" Veronica whined.

"I'm sorry babe, but it seems like the other Heathers are here"

"The Jeep is Duke's car?"

"Yes"

"Tell them that they suck" Veronica grumbled.

"I will, see you tomorrow night"

"See ya babe" 

Heather entered her mansion, still wearing Veronica's jacket.

"Duke, Mac, you two suck" Heather said as she entered her room, doing a poor imitation on Veronica's voice.

Duke were laying on her bed and Mac were slumped down in her office chair.

"Sorry for cock-blocking you" Duke drawled, definitely not sounding sorry.

"We weren't going to fuck" Chandler said and sat down on her bed, pouting.

"Yeah sure" Mac said.

Before Chandler could answer with an insult, her phone dinged. The other Heather's turned to look at her.

"Is it boy toy?" Duke asked.

"What's he saying?" Mac asked.

**Klance Wannabes**

**Blue:** Wanna know why I'm so buff? Every time you tell Duke to shut up, I do one push up

 **Red:** hey! i told u im working on that!

"Well? Tell us" Mac whined.

"...Fine, he asked me if I knew why he was so buff"

"The answer is easy, he probably goes to the gym and is on the football team or something" Duke said.

"No, He told me why... 'Every time you tell Duke to shut up, I do one push up'" Heather said, doing that bad Veronica voice yet again.

Duke and Mac snorted.

"Write down that he has great humor" Duke whispered to Mac.

 **Blue:** Betty took some pics from earlier during Twister

**Blue sent an image**

**Red:** damn-

 **Red:** u rly be looking like u wanna fukc me

 **Blue:** It's because you're hot

 **Red:** *gasp* 

**Red:** ur in a reltaionship just bc of sex?

 **Blue:** Hmmm, this conversation is familiar

 **Red:** ;-;

 **Blue:** Well, other then being fucking beautiful... You have good humor, You make me laugh, You suck at Mario Cart... 

**Red:** hey- that wsa one time 

**Blue:** I also love your weird spelling

 **Red:** fucuk offffffff

 **Blue:** Hmm, I will fuck you later

 **Red:** ~////~

 **Blue:** You're really cute when you blush

"Heather are you blushing?" Duke asked in disbelief.

"Awwwe she is" Mac said teasingly.

"What! NO- It's just hot in here!" Chandler huffed.

"Sure-"

 **Red:** oahusfiqefhwbnjafiosh-

 **Blue:** UwU

"That fucking furry" Chandler whispered to herself.

Duke, the only one that had heard her, snorted.

 **Red:** TAKE TAHT UWU BACK U FUCKING FURRY!

 **Blue:**... I am not a furry!???

 **Red:** sureeeeeee

 **Blue:** I am literally not!?

 **Red:** ur a furry bc u UwU'd 

**Blue:** Well you have written UwU more then me now-

 **Red:** no<3 

**Red:** rn we're even

 **Blue:** Fuck off I'm not a furry

 **Red:** lol i belive u

 **Blue:** I'm getting a headache from your spelling-

 **Red:** welp u speel like my grandma

 **Blue:** TwT

Heather felt her phone get taken out of her hands. She turned and glared at Duke who had taken it.

"Hmm let's see... You're dating a furry? Damn we can't see his face in this pic-" Duke murmured as she scrolled in Heather's and Veronica's private chat messages.

Heather felt her blood run cold.

"Heather, you are dead at Monday if you don't give my phone back right now" Heather said in a low threatening voice.

Mac went pale and Duke immediately gave her the phone back.

"By the way, that position was very suggestive" Duke said after a long awkward silence.

"We were playing Twister" Chandler said, her voice ice cold.

"And you were blushing-" Mac piped up.

Chandler ignored them and opened up their chat again.

**Klance Wannabes**

**Blue:** Hey It's almost Halloween, what should I be?

 **Red:** my date

 **Blue:** I guess that's kinda scary

 **Red:** bitch-

 **Blue:** Only for you Chandy

 **Red:** i guess im going as demon, so i can be literally the demon queen of Westerburg high

 **Blue:** Neat

 **Blue:** I think JD is dressing up as a slushy

 **Red:** omfg- he's a slushy slut

 **Blue:** Yes

"Are you just gonna sit there texting 'Blue' and ignore us?" Duke asked.

"Yes"

"Do you want us to go home?" Mac asked and tilted her head to the side.

Chandler sighed.

"You two can stay, I guess... I would rather be with 'Blue'" Chandler muttered the last part.

"You really are in love" Mac said, stating the obvious. 

"Yes"

"Does he know?"

"...Not yet"


	5. Veronica isn't polite, themesongs and Duke and Mac getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slushy Slut=JD  
> I'm Blue/Blue=Veronica  
> Cinnamon-roll=Martha  
> Arteest=Betty  
> Red/Blossom=Heather C  
> Buttercup= Heather D  
> Bubbles=Heather MC

**Satan or Santa?**

**I'm Blue:** How do I politely tell her that I want to slam her against the wall and make out with her?

 **Arteest:** u cant be polite for shit

 **I'm Blue:** *gasp*

 **I'm Blue:** I can be polite?

 **Arteest:** not counting parents?

 **I'm Blue:** I'm polite to teachers

 **Arteest:** sure

 **I'm Blue:** Fuck you

 **Arteest:** no, fuck chandelier instead

 **I'm Blue:** MAYBE I WILL

 **Slushy Slut:** didn't need to hear that

 **I'm Blue:** You didn't hear that

 **I'm Blue:** You read it

 **Slushy Slut:** ... smae difference

 **Arteest:** ah yes, smae

 **Slushy Slut:** i didn't come here to be attaccced

 **I'm Blue:** "He proteccc, He attaccc but most importantly he shoot u in the baccc"

 **Slushy Slut:** yes 

**Arteest:** lol so anyways

 **Arteest:** just say "Hello there fair maiden, would you like to exchange saliva?"

 **I'm Blue:** aodfhsbaefijb- 

**Slushy Slut:** knowing heater it could wok

 **Arteest:** im sure itll wok

 **I'm Blue:** fuck off >;(

 **Arteest:** awee- no downt huwt wittle Vewonicaws feewings

 **I'm Blue:** i hate u Betty

**Slushy Slut changed I'm Blue's name to Wittle Vewonicaw**

**Cinnamon-roll:** Don't be mean

 **Arteest:** she can take it

 **Slushy Slut:** after all shes dating a mythic bitch

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Fuck off, she's really nice 

**Arteest:** only to u tho

 **Wittle Vewonicaw** **:** The other Heathers too

 **Wittle Vewonicaw** **:** I think

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** ANYWAYS- we're getting off track!

 **Slushy Slut:** right-

 **Slushy Slut:** just- dont be polite? 

**Cinnamon-roll:** "Hey, do u wanna make out?"

 **Slushy Slut:** or u just slam her against the wall and start making out, no biggie

 **Arteest:** i still think mine was the best

 **Wittle Vewonicaw** **:** Thank's Martha

 **Cinnamon-roll:** No prob!

 **Arteest:** hey wut about us!?

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** You guys, will be homosexual supporting cast!

 **Slushy Slut:** i for one think mine will get u laid

 **Arteest:** wrow u fucking weeb

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Shut uppppp, I like OHSHC 

**Wittle Vewonicaw:** And you shouldn't say anything Betty, Iv'e seen your horrid Allmight x Nomu fanfiction

 **Slushy Slut:** she writes WHAT!?

 **Slushy Slut:** haahah- blakcmailllll UwU

 **Arteest:** I TOLD YOU THAT WITH CONFIDENCE!

 **Wittle Vewonicaw** **:** I NEEDED TO BLEACH MY EYES!

 **Slushy Slut:** aweee- poow wittle Vewonicaw

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** I hate you JD

 **Slushy Slut:** go cri to ur gf-

 **Arteest:** hopes she sicks her dogs at u

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Heather doesn't have any dogs?

 **Cinnamon-roll:** She means the jocks

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** :0 ohhhhh-

 **Arteest:** idiot

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** :0

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** art freak **  
**

 **Arteest:** *gasp* u tak ethat bakc!

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Boohoo, cry me a table **  
**

 **Arteest:** K, I'll make a ikea table out of my tears

 **Slushy Slut:** those r rly hard to put togheter?

 **Arteest:** if u melt the tears tho

 **Arteest:** in a freezer

 **Cinnamon-roll:** Betty, that doesn't make sense at all

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Hate to break it to you, but tears are liquid all the time

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Expect from when they dry, then they become salt **  
**

 **Arteest:** wh-

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** I'm bigbrain

 **Arteest:** so salt table then?

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Yup!

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Much crying

 **Arteest:** i build a salt table

 **Arteest:** of my tears

 **Arteest:** that i get when i listen to Vewonicaw's theme song

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** I don't have a theme song?

 **Arteest:** sure u do

 **Arteest:** all of u have

 **Arteest:** urs is Kiwi by Harry Styles

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:**...okay

 **Cinnamon-roll:** Oooh! ooh! me next!

 **Arteest:** ofc

 **Arteest:** Martha urs is ofc Pink Fluffy Unicorns

 **Cinnamon-roll:** It kinda fits!

 **Arteest:** and now, drumm roll pls

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** *angsty drum roll*

 **Cinnamon-roll:** "angsty drum roll"

 **Arteest:** JD's isssssssssss.... 

**Arteest:** Feel Good Inc by Gorillaz

 **Slushy Slut:** ...

 **Slushy Slut:** yes but also- hear me out

**Wittle Vewonicaw:** "I'm still here" From treasure planet

**Cinnamon-roll:** osfjdiguwrjio- YES

**Slushy Slut:** the song I made about Slushies and my "tragic" backstory

 **Arteest:** I-

 **Arteest:** u made a song about slushies?

 **Slushy Slut:** ofc, its the love of my life

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** omfg

 **Slushy Slut:** i call it, "Freeze your brain"

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** :0 is that the one you sung at 7/11 when I met you?

 **Slushy Slut:** yes-

 **Arteest:** oh i wanna hear!

 **Arteest:** send us the lyric

 **Slushy Slut:** ... fine

 **Slushy Slut:** itll take some time brb

 **Arteest:** with angsty boi out of the way-

 **Arteest:** V, how's it going with Heater?

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** It's going good

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Her friends are trying to find out who I am tho **  
**

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** And they think I'm a boy **  
**

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Because Heather isn't out **  
**

 **Arteest:** fuck that sucks-

 **Slushy Slut:** I've been through ten high schools, They start to get blurry. No point planting roots, Cause you're gone in a hurry. My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den, So it's only a matter of when. I don't learn the names, Don't bother with faces, All I can trust is this concrete oasis. Seems every time I'm about to despair there's a 7-Eleven right there. Each store is the same from Las Vegas to Boston. Linoleum aisles that I love to get lost in. I pray at my altar of slush, Yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush. Freeze your brain, Suck on that straw get lost in the pain. Happiness comes when everything numbs, Who needs cocaine? Freeze your brain, Freeze your brain. When mom was alive, We lived halfway normal but now it's just me and my dad, We're less formal. I learned to cook pasta, I learned to pay rent, Learned the world doesn't owe you a cent. You're planning your future, Veronica Sawyer. You'll go to some college and marry a lawyer. But the sky's gonna hurt when it falls, So you'd better start building some walls. Freeze your brain, Swim in the ice, Get lost in the pain. Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish from sight. Let nothing remain. Freeze your brain, Shatter your skull. Fight pain with more pain. Forget who you are, Unburden your load. Forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road. When the voice in your head says you're better off dead, don't open a vein. Just freeze your brain, Freeze your brain. Go on and freeze your brain. Try it

 **Slushy Slut:** added V into that

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Nice- 

**Cinnamon-roll:** You really should see a therapist

 **Slushy Slut:** oh! I'm going this Sunday

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** Congrats!

 **Cinnamon-roll:** I'm proud of u

 **Arteest:** that's good my bro

 **Slushy Slut:** mhmm!

 **Slushy Slut:** oh btw, u don't have an theme song do u Betty?

 **Arteest:** i don't rly have one, no

 **Slushy Slut:** ive got some that i think would fit....

 **Slushy Slut:** Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers

 **Arteest:** hmm ye

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** "ice ice baby" by vanilla ice

 **Slushy Slut:** good thinking V

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** I know, I'm smart

 **Cinnamon-roll:** She r

 **Arteest:** but sometimes rly idoitic

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** How in fuck did you misspell idiotic? **  
**

 **Arteest:** its a talent

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** I can see that

 **Slushy Slut:** omg i didn't knoe u had eyes

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** TwT

 **Arteest:** FURRY!

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** WHAT? nO

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** LIES AND SLANDER!

 **Wittle Vewonicaw:** YOU TAKE MY GOOD NAME AND DRAG IT TROUGH THE MUD LIKE THIS!? **  
**

 **Arteest:** "good name"

 **Slushy Slut:** Ram feels like a furry

 **Cinnamon-roll:** aiosbuafhsi-

**Klance Wannabes**

**Blue:** nobody:  
JD: "Ram feels like a furry"

 **Red:** dafsohiafbdi

 **Blue:** awe I've missed your key-smashes

 **Red:** it's bc im gae

 **Blue:** Prove it

 **Red:** wat do u want me to do? just kiss u in front of the whole scool?

 **Blue:** Scool lol

 **Blue:** Ngl I wanna see their faces when the mythic straight bitch kisses a nobody

 **Red:** ur my nobody

 **Blue:** That's strangely soft?

 **Red:** UwU

 **Blue:** FURRY!

 **Red:** NO

 **Blue:** Don't worry we can be furries together

 **Red:** IM NOT A FURRY

 **Red:** HAH U ADMIT IT!

 **Blue:** No, you said I'm a furry not that long ago

 **Red:**...still a furry u are

 **Blue:** Yoda much?

 **Red:** fuck u

 **Blue:** Hmmm, why don't I fuck you instead?

 **Red:** adsfhoaibfdsgihrbaesgfijobhewjrihu

 **Red:** oKaY

**Literally the powerpuff girls**

**Bubbles:** Heather r u okay? ur face is rly red

 **Buttercup:** no??? I'm not red???

 **Bubbles:** The other one love

 **Buttercup:** oh-

 **Blossom:** I aM oKAy-

 **Blossom:** Heather Chandler does not blush.

 **Bubbles:** Clearly not-

 **Buttercup:** why the fuck u lyin? why u always lyin? oh mah god stop fucking lyin

 **Blossom:** me @ Courtney

 **Buttercup:** sidjfhuyehifsjo

 **Bubbles:** Heather stop trying to change the subject

 **Blossom:** but im sneakeyyyyy :(

 **Buttercup:** ngl u would be the worst ninja ever

 **Blossom:** Exuse u, I woudl be the best ninja

 **Bubbles:** Go back to NinjaGo then

 **Buttercup:** oaijfhiuwejkadl-

 **Buttercup:** MARRY ME

 **Bubbles:** K

 **Blossom:** thats kinda gae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The table out of tears are from a text conversation my friend had-


	6. Garlic Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped and made it McDuke...

**Corn**

**Quack:** I have a theory

 **Macaroni:** ... oh no not again

 **Quack:** its good this tiem!

 **Macaroni:** press X to doubt

 **Quack:** ijqofwhnebna fuck u

 **Macaroni:** fuck me urself coward

 **Quack:** oh? was that an invitation?

 **Macaroni:** oh deffo

 **Quack:** how bout tomorrow after shool?

 **Macaroni:** im free

 **Quack:** great, see u then ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Quack:** anyhow, my theory

 **Quack:** Heather's dating that school shooter kid

 **Macaroni:** ... would she rly dte him?

 **Macaroni:** doesnt she glare at him evry time she sees him?

 **Quack:** could be loving glances ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

 **Macaroni:** what the actual heck is that

 **Quack:** but the facts line up!

 **Quack:** school shooter kid is taller then Heather

 **Quack:** he rides a mitorbike

 **Macaroni:** mitorbike

 **Quack:** >:(

 **Macaroni:** sry sweetheart

 **Macaroni:** but u read some convo right?

 **Macaroni:** its weird htat he writes in 3rd person

 **Quack:** hes weird 

**Macaroni:** tru

 **Quack:** as i saw in the photo, jacked, could easily be hidden by trench coat

 **Macaroni:** tru tru

 **Macaroni:** but the memes

 **Quack:** oh yeah....

 **Quack:** but JD feels like the person that wld meme ab himself

 **Macaroni:** hmm yah

 **Quack:** but the hair from the photo doesnt line up....

 **Macaroni:** so... lets scrap the idea?

 **Quack:** yesh

 **Quack:** but it feels like were on the right rails

 **Macaroni:** speaking ab rails

 **Macaroni:** rail me? 

**Quack:** ejnrbhwjdnk oKaY

 **Macaroni:** :)

 **Quack:** horny smh

 **Quack:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Macaroni:** lamo no u

 **Macaroni:** no wait-

 **Quack:** laughing ass my off

 **Macaroni:** I hate u

 **Quack:** nah brah u love me

 **Macaroni:** b-brah

 **Macaroni:** gonna surf on some gnarly waves brah, its a swanky first date

 **Quack:** skdcfhuejsnkajuebhjn

 **Quack:** u and me both knoe I hate the water

 **Macaroni:** I know

 **Macaroni:** I could take u on a picnic on the roof?

 **Quack:** under the moon? such romance

 **Macaroni:** its my speciallity

 **Quack:** I know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Macaroni:** do u have it on hotkey or smt?

 **Quack:** ofc y wouldnt I?

 **Macaroni:** thats such a u think to do

 **Quack:** I know

 **Quack:** anyways open ur door

 **Macaroni:** wait ur here?

 **Macaroni:** WAIT A MINUTE DID U RLY _TEXT_ ME WHIEL DRIBING?

 **Quack:** lay off im a good driver 

**Macaroni:** I KNOW BUT IT STILL WORRIES ME

 **Quack:** im s-sowwy

 **Macaroni:** disgusting

 **Quack:** TwT

 **Macaroni:** sigh

 **Macaroni:** wait a min im coming for u

 **Quack:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Macaroni:**... I guess ill just leave u outside then

 **Quack:** no wait babe-

 **Macaroni:** beg

 **Quack:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Macaroni:** ...

 **Quack:** please?

 **Macaroni:** ...fine

 **Macaroni:** just lay off the lenny faces

 **Quack:** fine

\---

Mac opened her door, thankful that Duke hadn't rung the doorbell since it was around 1 am and her parents were sleeping. She wrapped Duke up in a hug as soon as she opened the door.

"Well hello there" Duke whispered in Mac's ear, Mac shivered at the hot breath on her neck.

"Hi" Mac mumbled, "Come in"

Duke gave her a soft smile, which was unusual but Mac had slowly gotten used to it since they started dating. Mac smiled back at her as they stepped into her mansion. (she wasn't like Chandler and called her mansion a big house)

"So, came here for the picnic or something else?~" Mac asked, leaning closer to Duke.

Duke's pale cheeks became a lighter shade of pink. Mac noticed that she wasn't wearing any makeup, but that made sense because it was around 1 am. Duke was so pretty without it.

"The picnic, I guess... I just wanted to see you" Duke mumbled the last part

"Awe you're so sweet" Mac said and poked Duke in the side, making the taller girl let out a yelp.

"You're sweeter then me sweetheart" Duke retorted and leaned closer to Mac.

Mac only smiled at her and pressed a lingering kiss on Duke's lips. Duke smiled brightly and Mac's heart gave a flutter.

"Then let's get this picnic started" Mac said and grabbed Duke's hand, dragging her to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you think you can keep down?" Mac asked her, her voice filling with care that almost made Duke cry. She didn't know why, maybe because Mac was the first person to try to help her, even if she thought she needed to go to a doctor.

"I-... I don't know, uhm... Can we make garlic bread" Duke asked, she had always liked garlic bread for some reason. Even if it made your breath smell bad.

Mac smiled brightly and nodded, "I have some we can just heat up".

Mac got to work as Duke sat on the counter, watching Mac work with a fond smile on her lips. If Chandler had been here, the mythic bitch would have made fun of Duke, just as she always did. Chandler wasn't a good friend, well at first she had been, but when they started high school she became ruthless. Duke could see the old Chandler in Chandler from time to time, and this Blue boy were always connected to it. Maybe Blue was good for Chandler.

"What got you so deep in thoughts?" Mac voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking... Blue has a good influence on Chandy" Duke mumbled.

The garlic bread smell had filled the kitchen by now and Mac's stomach rumbled quietly, which made Duke snort.

"Hmm yeah, I just can't wait til we can meet him" Mac said with a grin before turning back to the oven to take the garlic bread out.

"Yeah..." Duke trailed off.

Mac wrapped up the garlic bread baguette in a towel.

"Bread's done, anything to drink? I've got lemonade" Mac asked, turning around to face Duke on the counter.

"Lemonade sounds great" Duke answered.

Mac hummed to herself, Duke smiled softly. She couldn't believe how this golden retriever of a human being actually liked her, genuinely. It was nice having someone that cared for her.

With drinks and bread in hand, Mac took a couple of steps over the big kitchen to Duke. She stood in between Duke's legs and pressed another kiss on her lips. Duke smiled into the kiss before kissing back.

"Come on beautiful, let's go up to the roof" Mac mumbled after pulling out of the kiss.

Duke grinned and grabbed the lemonade from Mac, Mac looked at her in confusion before she felt the taller girl grab her hand while blushing a little. Mac awed softly and they begun to walk to Mac's room.

Mac's room had a ladder you could climb from her window, it lead up to the roof where the pair had spent many nights together.

The room was just as you would expect from the yellow clad beauty. The walls were beige and covered with Madonna and ABBA posters. Duke loved the big and fluffy yellow rug, she often laid on it when the trio hung out at the McNamara mansion. There was a white desk with a couple of books and papers on it, mostly for school work but Duke could spot one of her favorite books on it. 

The think she loved the most about the room was probably the queen sized bed. The frame was in a pastel yellow color and the pillows and blanket was a more bolder yellow. The bed was comfortable and held many... _interesting_ memories. 

Mac walked over to the closet to take out the big fluffy blanket they always had on the roof, as Duke walked over to the window to open it. Duke climbed up first, shivering in the cold air, she should have brought her jacket... but this was also a good excuse to cuddle with Mac.

Mac wrapped them up in the blanket as soon as she sat down next to Duke on the roof.

"Hello there beautiful" Mac whispered in Duke's ear when Duke cuddled closer to her.

"Hey" Duke whispered back with a smile.

Mac giggled and pressed a kiss to Duke's forehead.

"I still don't get it how the fuck you're always so warm" Duke mumbled into the shorter girl's hair.

"You don't need to hide the fact that you're a cold blooded reptile, Heather. I'll still like you anyways"

Duke huffed, but still smiled at Mac, "And what are you, a ray of sunshine?"

"Precisely, Miss Vampire"

"I thought I was a reptile"

"Yeah, a reptilian vampire"

"Oh my god" Duke groaned and h id her face in the crook of Mac's neck. Mac yelped when Duke's cold nose met her warm skin, but then giggled at her girlfriend's adorableness.

After some minutes of silence, just cuddling and eating garlic bread and drinking lemonade while watching the night sky, Mac spoke up. 

"Do you think that Heather's dating a girl? I mean, there's no boy that has shoulder length brown hair that goes to our school and owns a Motorcycle" 

"It could be possible... Is she even attracted to girls?" 

"Maybe-" Mac stopped talking when both of their phones got a message.

Duke quirked an eyebrow and brought out her phone, angling it so Mac could also see it.

**Stop Light Trio**

**Chandelier:** Okay first off, you two suck

 **Dick:** r00d

 **Chandelier:** It's 'Blue'

Duke glanced at Mac with a grin forming on her face, Mac's eyebrows were raised, caught off guard.

 **Dick:** ohoohhohoho?

 **Dick:** so ur jsut mesaging us from her phoene right after a fuck? damn boi-

 **Chandelier:** Your spelling is somehow worse then Hetta's

 **Chandelier:** Also, No

 **Chandelier:** We're cuddling

 **Chandelier:** She's asleep

 **Dick:** ... right

 **Dick:** anyways- y r u texting us?

 **Chandelier:** Because you two suck TwT

 **Dick:** ur insults r like a middleschoolers

 **Chandelier:** Fuck you

 **Dick:** no fuck Heather

 **Chandelier:** Oh shit she's waking up- uhm, goodbye?

 **Dick:** bye

**Chandelier added V.Saucy to the chat**

**V.Saucy changed their name to Blue**

**Blue:** Anyways, now I can talk with y'all 

There was some rustling and Mac had her own phone out. 

**Macaroni:** oh hi blue!

 **Blue:** Sup sunshine child

 **Chandelier:** i hate u as a texan-

 **Blue:** ... Did I wake you up?

 **Dick:** can yall be cute soemwher else?

 **Chandelier:** suffer biothc

Duke let out a offended sound, Mac giggled and pressed a kiss to Duke's temple.

 **Blue:** This spelling is imaculine

 **Macaroni:** how in heck do u not misspell things?

 **Blue:** Oh, easy, auto-correct

 **Chandelier:** nerrddddd

 **Blue:** I'm your nerd

 **Dick:** ugh 

**Blue:** Duke... I've seen the way you look at Mac, you don't get to talk

Mac's eyes widened and she could feel how Duke's body became stiff. 

"Hey, look at me, it's fine" Mac whispered into her ear and hugged her tighter

"But Chandy-" Duke said, voice filled with panic.

"I'll fist fight her if she says anything"

"Please don't do that"

"No promises Sweetheart"

 **Chandelier:** Heather Dyke

 **Blue:** Babe, not cool.

 **Chandelier:** right, sorry

 **Blue:** You're saying sorry to the wrong person

 **Chandelier:** ...

 **Chandelier:** fine, stop pouting

 **Chandelier:** sorry Heather

 **Dick:** I dont know if I shiuld be scared or thankfull

 **Blue:** Settle for thankful UwU

 **Chandelier:** FURRY

 **Blue:** NO- I AM NOT

 **Blue:** As JD said, if anyone's a furry, it's Ram

 **Dick:** Im sorry hwat?

 **Macaroni:** wejinwbhsijnk

 **Chandelier:** wouldnt Kurt be a furry too then? bc they deffo fucking

 **Blue:** Let me ask JD real quick, He knows shit

"So it's definitely not JD" Mac mumbled.

"Yeah..." Duke breathed out, "But who it even is, they're a good person"

Mac hummed in agreement.

 **Chandelier:** so... y r u two up? 

Duke glanced at Mac, but the girl were already writing a reply.

 **Macaroni:** we _were_ having a sleepover

 **Blue:** Suuuuure

 **Macaroni:** it was just that!

 **Chandelier:** denial

 **Macaroni:** its ok! ive heard denial is the first step

 **Dick:** thats ab ppl dying

 **Macaroni:** oh

 **Macaroni:** how can u prove shes not dead huh

 **Blue:** Gijwohwefwjiodjeifb literally dying

 **Chandelier:** dont die ill be sad ;-;

 **Dick:** imma call ghost busters on both of u

 **Chandelier:** GHOST BUSTERS CAN CATCH THESE HANDS

 **Blue:** Skefjrjsakfwwhiofbdvehidf

 **Blue:** Anyways Kurt's only a furry if he knows that Ram's a furry

 **Chandelier:** does he know tho????

 **Macaroni:** I dont think so-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, just a quick headcannon!   
> Mac calls Duke beautiful because she knows that Duke have trouble with her body and doesn't think she's beautiful.


End file.
